Love Hurts
by Falling Into my Shadow
Summary: Shadow and Mika are fighting over Breanna. This can only end in disaster.


Love Hurts

Shadow belongs to Sega, Breanna belongs to me, and Mika belongs to Shadow of vlame, and Dale belongs to one of my best friends Taylor

Breanna's P.O.V

Love hurts, and we all know it, but when you find that right person, all the pain is worth it. I'm here to talk about a fight for love. Like, a real fight, as in physically hurting the other. Of course, I'm the one caught in the middle.

It all started when I was walking with Shadow. It was that simple, nothing else to it. Till Mika showed up. He was my best friend who's a guy. How he knew we were walking. I don't know. It went bad from there. "Hey Breanna!" Mika looked towards Shadow. "Shadow…" Mika shot a dirty look in Shadow's direction. "Nice to see you too Mika." Shadow returned the glare. I had to stop this before it got bad. I put my arms around both of them. "My two favourite boys, what would I do without you guys?" They both let their glances fall on me for a second before glaring at each other again. "Without him, you'd have a better boyfriend! Breanna, I love you and I think you can do better than some emo hedgehog." My eyes widened. Mika just said what I hoped he would never say. Not that he's not cool or anything, but he's my friend, and I thought he understood how much I love Shadow. "Well, without you, Breanna and I would be able to have a wonderful relationship without having some damned pest bothering us."

Both of them were angered. I didn't have to be a mind reader to see what they were thinking: The other man must go. They were starting to show each other up. "You want to go!" Shadow shouted. "Bring it." Mika responded. "GUYS DON'T!" Tears were rolling down my cheeks, someone was going to get hurt, or even worse, they result could be death. Shadow pushed me behind him. "Don't worry this will be quick and easy." He chuckled as he smirked at Mika.

All I saw was a purple and blue and black and red, messed up blur. That's when I knew the fight started. "Hey Breanna, oh dude fight." Taylor walked over to me and stopped when she noticed Mika and Shadow. "Got any popcorn?" Taylor took a seat beside me. "No, of course not!" I couldn't believe she could she eat at a time like this. "Damn, oh my god hot guy!" Taylor gets distracted by guys easily. "Taylor, you have a boyfriend…" She cut me off. "What do you mean the hot guy IS my boyfriend." Espio came over and sat beside her. "So, what's going on?" I pointed at Shadow and Mika. "Oh, that looks painful." Espio winced as Mika threw a punch at Shadow.

The fight was still going on an hour later. Taylor fell asleep in Espio's lap, but I was still wide awake. Shadow tugged at Mika's quills. "YOW!" Mika yelled. Shadow had a purple and blue clump in his hand. He was smirking. I got up and stood in between them, trying to stop them, again. "Guys seriously stop!" They both stared at me blankly. "Breanna, you have to learn that if you want me, you can't be friends with Mika." Mika glared at Shadow and I had tears in my eyes. "Fine, have your fight, just don't blame me when one of you die." I sat back down. This time my back was facing them.

I heard a yelp. It sounded like Mika. I turned around and saw Mika on the ground moaning. He was losing consciousness. Shadow stood over him. I knew what was going to happen next, Shadow was going to kill Mika. Instead, Mika kicked Shadow and he fell to the ground as well. They were both pretty beat up and drifted into unconsciousness. "Oh my god!" I screamed, waking Taylor up. "What happened?" She asked. I had no time to explain. I grabbed my cell phone and dialled 911. I told them what happened and where they were and the ambulance showed up immediately. I cried as Shadow and Mika were carried onto the stretcher and onto the ambulance.

The next day I went to go visit the boys. When I got there they were surprisingly awake. As I walked in both their eyes lit up. I gave Mika a hug and kissed Shadow on the cheek. "Now what did we learn yesterday?" I had my arms crossed. "That love hurts?" They both said. "NO!" I yelled. "You were supposed to have learned that fighting over girls gets you no where, we aren't trophies!" The boys nodded.

They can be real pests, but I love them anyway, no matter how many problems we run into. Hopefully their fight taught them something and they will never do it again.

**This was requested by Shadow of Vlame. Since I finished it on Christmas Eve. It's his early Christmas Present. I know it isn't as good as my other stories and it's shorter, but I still have more requests to do and I've been really busy all month. Please review!**


End file.
